


The Other Side

by deukdeukae



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deukdeukae/pseuds/deukdeukae
Summary: Two Manors opposite each other - but neither can see the other. One full of seven girls, the other full of seven boys. Will they ever encounter each other and find out what is the reason for their separation?





	The Other Side

Minji had vague memories of when she was younger. Children's faces would flash in her head.  
She lived in a huge manor, the only place she's ever been in. Along with her, there were 6 other girls living there. They had no idea what their relations were with each other but they loved each other like they were sisters. Minji, Bora, Siyeon, Handong, Dami, Yoohyeon, Gahyeon. They had no idea what their surnames were, as they were kept a secret from the mistress who looked over the manor.  
Madam A was what the girls were to refer to her as. She was stern-looking, and her face never broke into a smile. Her mahogany hair was always pulled into a high bun, and she only ever wore long black dresses, gowns and robes. They were gorgeous, however. She wasn't the only lady who inhabited the house. The other was Maid Ada, who never ever spoke. All she did was clean and cook. Sometimes, Madam A and Ada would be seen outside smoking together, looking out into the distance. The girls had always wondered what they were looking at, as beyond the manor was only heavy fog that never cleared up.  
Each girl had their own bedrooms, but they were all identical in design. They were spacious but drab, and the furniture was all wooden and glossy, and they had white curtains, lights, sheets, carpets etc. The only thing that separated their rooms were golden plaque signs on the doors with their names engraved in it.  
Their wardrobes all contained white shirts, dresses coming in shades of browns, black, grey and white. There were black tights, and brown boots. And every Sunday, they would take out their black overalls and white aprons for their labour day. This was because Maid Ada would be out all day to stock up the manor. The girls wondered why it took her so long.  
Minji had called all the girls to gather in her room after a dream she had last night.  
She had never told the girls of her weird memories of children. But her dream showed even more vivid memories, with kids laughing together. There was something strange about their faces.  
Maid Ada was in the kitchen cooking the girls meals. Steak with roasted potatoes and asparagus, slothered in gravy. She was indeed, a great cook. Madam A was in her office - she inhabited it every afternoon. Neither cared much about what the girls were doing, as long as they didn't try to escape. Which wouldn't happen anyway, Madam A thought.  
Bora and Siyeon entered Minji's room first and jumped onto her bed.  
"Minji, your face looks funny. Stop frowning girl," Bora said, ruffling her older sister's hair.  
"Do you mind if I snuggle in your bed?" Siyeon asked, looking at Minji with her glassy, pleading eyes and her mischevious smile.  
"Of course Siyeon, you don't need to ask haha," Minji laughed.  
"There's the minji I know, with her beautiful smile," Bora flirted with Minji. All she could do was giggle again.  
Yoohyeon and Dami came in next, laughing together about something. As soon as Yoohyeon saw Siyeon laying in bed, she jumped on it to snuggle with her and siyoo play fought together. They stopped when they heard the door shut, and looked up to see Gahyeon and Handong come in and sit on Minji's small couch.  
"What did you call us in for Minji-unnie?" Gahyeon asked, looking worried.  
"At least you call me unnie, unlike somebody," Minji turned to look at Bora who acted like she couldn't hear her.  
"Wowww, bora-unnie never lets me talk to her so casually like that. What a hypocrite," Yoohyeon said. She stuck her tongue out at her with which Bora proceeded to pull the pillow from underneath Siyeon's head and chucked it at Yoohyeon's face.  
Dami laughed at Yoohyeon's face and hair as the pillow fell from her face. The rest of the girls joined, and even Yoohyeon giggled.  
"hahah minji-unnie you didn't answer Gahyeonie's question," Handong said, which made everyone look at Minji.  
"Oh yeah, you guys all distracted me haha," Minji laughed. She then looked serious, saying, "I had a dream about these children's faces. Actually, I keep on thinking of them but I have no idea who they are. And I'm confident that they're people we knew when we were younger. Does anyone else remember anything like that?"  
"Actually... I think I've recounted a memory of children too!" Bora said, furrowing her eyebrows as she was thinking deeply.  
"Same, but it was only once. It was when I was asleep a while ago, and I remembered children... laughing I think?" Siyeon inputted.  
"Wait - that's what I remember too! What about everyone else?" Minji questioned, looking eager as she wasn't the only one who remembered. But the rest of them shook their heads, having no idea about what the girls were talking about.  
"I think your memories are probably real, and only you guys remember them because you're the oldest sisters!" Dami said, and everyone gasped and agreed that it made sense.  
"There's something strange about what I remember though. The children don't seem to be any of us, they don't look like young girls..." Bora trailed off.  
That was strange. The girls have never seen any males in their life.


End file.
